callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avogadro
The Avogadro is a special type of enemy incorporated in Green Run. It only spawns in the TranZit game mode of Green Run. Overview The Avogadro spawns when the power is first switched on at the Power Plant. Afterwards, it has the ability to appear at any location throughout the map. It will immediately appear once the player has killed the last zombie of the round and the lightning is very intense. It attacks the player(s) with bolts of electricity. Without Juggernog, one hit from the Avogadro's attack will nearly down the player. With Juggernog, depending on the Avogadro's attack frequency, the player can be nearly downed with two hits. The Avogadro can also zap the bus' electricity and disable the bus driver for around one minute, longer if the Avogadro has not been killed. It can be killed by knifing it or throwing an EMP Grenade at it. Using the regular knife kills it in 4-5 hits, using the Bowie Knife kills it in three hits, and using the Galvaknuckles kills it in two hits, The Zombie Shield also works on Avogadro although it deals the same damage as a knife. Upon death, the Avogadro will emit an eerie weak sound, spin around in a circular motion and then fly up and disappear back into the clouds. I discovered that Avogadro is, in fact, The Weasel, and i have evidence. The first one is a quote from Misty, she has a small chance of when being hit call the avogadro an "Eletric Weasel". The second one is that his appearence and powets resembles the afterlife. The third one is that Weasel is the unique on who can escape the purgatory (this is explained in the end of the easter egg) Appearance The Avogadro looks like a human nervous system, with a heart in the center of its chest, an exposed brain, and floating eye balls which does not have pupils. The skin also appears covered in electricity bolts, which exposes its skeleton like body to the player(s). If the player is in the game, the Avogadro will appear with a blue tint surrounding it, but in Theater mode, the Avogadro emits a purple-ish tint. Achievements/Trophies You Have No Power Over Me (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, defeat "him" without being attacked by "him". Tower of Babble (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. Gallery Avogadro TranZit BOII.png|The Avogadro levitating above a pool of lava. Trivia *The Avogadro has the same health as a Denizen when latched on, taking 4-5 knife hits, three Bowie knife hits, and two Galvaknuckle hits. *If the Avogadro is killed, players who did not take damage from its attacks will be awarded with the achievement/trophy You Have No Power Over Me. *In Theater Mode, if the player goes to free-roam and look into the generator room before power is turned on, the Avogadro will be there trying to break out of the tower, but is unable to. *No guns are capable of killing the Avogadro; it must be killed either with the EMP grenade or by melee attacks. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters